theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
August 23, 2014/Chat log
Chrisgaff Hey Silly 5:53 Dragonian King hi chris Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:58 Flower1470 Hey guys 5:58 Dragonian King hi lily 5:59 Chrisgaff Anyone know if peep's gonna be online? 5:59 Flower1470 Yeah Soon-ish 5:59 Chrisgaff Good. 6:01 Flower1470 @Silly did I sound really rude on the TTR thread? 6:01 Dragonian King no i thought you sounded fine 6:02 Flower1470 Ty I get worried when I post stuff like that :P last time I did I nearly got kicked out 6:03 Dragonian King oh with the social media issue? or whatever that was 6:04 Flower1470 Yeah I'm pretty sure that was it Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 6:06 Dragonian King ooo ha i ooo'ed first Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:07 Chrisgaff . 6:07 Flower1470 ooo wb 6:07 Chrisgaff Mmm. Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:11 Loving77 hey hey hey 6:11 Chrisgaff Hey pen 6:13 Dragonian King sup peep 6:13 Flower1470 Sup Peep 6:15 Dragonian King do you guys want to see some cool spam 6:15 Flower1470 No 6:24 Dragonian King but why 6:26 Chrisgaff Don't. Spam. 6:27 Dragonian King why . 6:43 Loving77 Lily I scanned in your chibi so you can do whatever you want with it now: http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Art_Shop/scan0013_zps80ae872d.jpg 6:43 Dragonian King EEEE THE CUTE 6:43 Flower1470 would you be offended if I colored it? 6:43 Loving77 no 6:44 Dragonian King can i have the link to mine and chris' chibis again so i can save it 6:44 Loving77 sure http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Art_Shop/scan0009_zpsd5fa448e.jpg 6:46 Dragonian King ty 6:49 Loving77 Silly want to see Bold and Brash? 6:50 Dragonian King i already saw it on TTK 6:50 Loving77 I mean the real one on Spongebob 6:50 Dragonian King oh ok 6:50 Loving77 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4zkQsvgqy6I 6:51 Dragonian King oops 6:53 Chrisgaff . 7:09 Dragonian King brb dinner Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:34 Williamm258 hi 7:34 Flower1470 Hey Will 7:38 Dragonian King back WILLIAM LAD hi will 7:38 Flower1470 wb 7:38 Dragonian King ty 7:40 Williamm258 hi silly 7:42 Dragonian King i guess i can put the color back to blue huh 7:43 Flower1470 oh yeah if you want i dont mind the purple lol 7:44 Dragonian King but i'm a duuuuuuude peep you can change the background back if you want 7:44 Flower1470 so what 7:44 Dragonian King dudes dont like purple 7:44 Flower1470 ... my dad's favorite color is purple... 7:44 Dragonian King ... um 7:45 Flower1470 yeah you may want to retract that statement 7:47 Dragonian King MOST dudes don't like purple LILY MY CHAIR POPPED!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:49 Dragonian King wb chris 7:49 Chrisgaff I thought that I crashed Ty 7:49 Williamm258 hi 7:49 Chrisgaff Hey Will! :D 7:51 Dragonian King lily my chair popped ._. 7:52 Flower1470 ...popped? 7:54 Dragonian King yeah it's an inflatable chair 7:55 Flower1470 oh how did it pop?? 7:56 Dragonian King well you see i waved a magic wand and it turned into an inflatable chair and it popped when i sat on it because it only had a weight limit of 1 pound according to the tag 7:56 Flower1470 :rofl: 7:59 Chrisgaff That made just as much sense as: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hbNkqfuWnRg&list=UULYTSS0burMsqHKYdwA200A 7:59 Dragonian King it also said "not made for sitting or placing objects on" so maybe it wasn't a CHAIR necessarily anymore 7:59 Flower1470 so it was your own fault 8:00 Chrisgaff Silly, you are just something else, you know that? No one has ever made me question reality more then you. 8:01 Flower1470 than* 8:01 Chrisgaff Thanks. XD 8:01 Flower1470 than is used in comparison then is used to indicate time progression 8:02 Dragonian King tyvm chris :D my ultimate goal is to accidentally destroy reality so i make sense somehow 8:03 Flower1470 (yes) 8:05 Chrisgaff "Ignorance is bliss" 8:15 Dragonian King ^ yeah that 8:21 Williamm258 bye 8:21 Chrisgaff Bye Will. :) Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:22 Flower1470 ooo 8:31 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:33 Chrisgaff Bye pen Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:34 Flower1470 ooo It's August I should not be cold 8:38 Chrisgaff . 9:51 Dragonian King . i gtg, bye guys Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Category:Chat logs Category:August 2014